


Tech

by Tsukiakari1203



Series: SepTitans [23]
Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, New Teen Titans, Robin (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen, SepTitans, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26629564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsukiakari1203/pseuds/Tsukiakari1203
Summary: Day 23 of SepTitansSteph focused short-fic
Relationships: Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake (implied)
Series: SepTitans [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913428
Kudos: 3





	Tech

**Author's Note:**

  * For [millernumber1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/millernumber1/gifts).



> For the lovely millernumber1 who is a great friend

Steph loved being Robin. She had gadgets that she didn't have access to when she had been the Spoiler. She had birdarangs to use when previously she'd been using homemade batarangs and equipment Tim had gifted to her. It felt amazing to not have to rely on anyone.


End file.
